vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta Teridax vs Megatron
Pre-Analysis Alexander: Woo, I love giant robot battles! D1G1T:Today, the two most malevolent beings leading armies of evil will fight to see who’s the better leader! Alexander: Makuta Teridax, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the one to put Mata Nui to sleep. D1G1T: And Megatron, Leader of the evil Decepticons! Alexander: I’m Alexander and this is my assistant, D1G1T! D1G1T: And today, we do the research on these two. Makuta Teridax Alexander: In the beginning of Metru Nui, there was a powerful being by the name of Mata Nui. He created a powerful group to create and alter the rahi among the island known as the Brotherhood of Makuta. These were a group of hundreds of powerful beings, ranging from Antroz to Tridax. However, the most powerful of the Brotherhood went by a single name: Teridax. D1G1T: Oh boy, there’s a lot to go over… Let’s start with his powers! He has a resistance to fire, which comes in handy against pesky fire Toa. He was able to poison, silence and slow down many Toa. Alexander: He also had Ice Resistance, Plant Control, Weather Control, Laser Vision, the ability to melt any object into vapour, shattering objects to rubble, Intangibility and Quick Healing. And that doesn’t even cover half of his powers. D1G1T: He’s been said to be impossible to hit physically, and his aim was unmatched by anyone else! And even if you did hit him with a tough enough attack, that would only destroy his body! He can survive as a green matter known as Antidermis, which he can use to possess anything mechanical. Alexander: Now we move onto his arsenal of weapons. The mask that he wears is the Kraahkan, also known as the Mask of Shadows. This mask has only one version of it, which belongs to Teridax, and any non-Makuta being will be attacked by the mask. It allows Teridax to control shadows over huge distances and detect the darkness within someone. D1G1T: And to accompany those mask powers is his Staff of Darkness, which is a large, bladed staff that channels his control over darkness. It’s so strong, it can convert light into darkness! Alexander: And then there’s the greatest feat he was known for: Putting Mata Nui into an eternal sleep. There’s no possible feat greater than that in the Bionicle Universe. D1G1T: With powers and weapons like those and a feat like that, he must be unstoppable! Right? Alexander begins to laugh Alexander: Far from it. He’s incredibly overconfident in combat and he’s got a specific weakness to light-based attacks. And on top of that, he can only use a single power at a time. Finally, if he’s stuck as Antidermis, he’s limited to mind powers and about a week of survivability. D1G1T: But for all Matoran, Teridax is easily the most dangerous threat in Metru Nui. Looks like you’ve got something to work towards, Alexander! Alexander: I relish the challenge. Megatron Alexander: A long time ago, on the planet of Cybertron, there was a gladiator named Megatronus. He was a friend to Orion Pax, who would go on to become the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Upon discovering the corrupt system governing Cybertron, the gladiator became a dictator of an army called the Decepticons under a new name: Megatron. D1G1T: Where do we start with Megatron? How about his strength feats? Alexander: Let’s do that. He’s constantly shown that he’s able to go toe-to-toe, and even gain the upper hand on Optimus Prime many times. He’s also fought one of the largest Autobots known, Omega Supreme. And let’s not forget the time that he survived being crushed about three to four times by Metroplex, who was even bigger than Omega Supreme! D1G1T: He’s also as fast as Starscream, who’s a Seeker that can reach speeds up to Mach 2. Now let’s talk about his weapons! Alexander: Let’s begin with his arm cannons! These powerful deathdealers can fire an impressive distance of….. Tens of meters. Not much for two large cannons that basically replace your hands. But luckily, he’s also got his Gear Shredder, which fires razor sharp gears capable of chopping Cybertronians in half. D1G1T: It looks like a mini spaceship. Alexander: What? D1G1T: It looks like he’s holding a spaceship! Alexander: Let’s move on the two most important weapons in his arsenal. The first being his mighty alt-mode. He was able to transform into a Cybertronian Tank before reaching Earth, but he lost that alt-from in place of a Fighter Jet. And the other item is his Dark Star Saber, a blade of Dark Energon. D1G1T: This sword is incredibly powerful, being forged from the arm of a dead Prime! It can fire waves of energy at his enemies! And with something like that, you’d be difficult to beat! Alexander: It’s a really good thing that Megatron has a habit of underestimating his opponents, a flaw that led to him almost dying once and actually dying later. But if you look past that, he’s a powerful force of evil. D1G1T: But is that evil force enough to put down Teridax? Alexander: Let’s find out. Battle Megatron sits upon his throne within the Nemesis, planning his assault upon the Autobots. “We shall not attack them directly, but we will destroy their base of oper-” Before he can finish, the Nemesis is shot down by an unknown force. Megatron climbs out of the wreckage to see a tall black figure with red eyes stand above him. “My apologies, but those Toa are to be destroyed by me. So you will either avoid them or you shall perish.” Megatron picks up his Gear Shredder and aims it at Makuta. “I am Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. And NOBODY COMMANDS ME!” FIGHT! Megatron fires the Gear Shredder at Makuta, who dodges out of the way. Megatron keeps the Gear Shredder aimed at Makuta, firing endlessly at him. Makuta, instead of dodging the gears, shoots them with his Laser Vision. “Interesting. You can shoot lasers from your optics at high speeds. You might be a useful Decepticon.” Makuta strikes Megatron in the chest with the bottom of his staff. “I am no underling to anyone, especially you.” Megatron switches to his Fighter Jet alt-mode, opening fire on Makuta. Since Makuta was still using his Laser Vision, every shot hit him, leaving him full of holes in his plating. “Now do you see what happens when you cross blades with me?” Megatron begins to slowly walk away when he hears coughing. “It looks like this battle will not be as one-sided as I thought.” Makuta’s hole-filled armour slowly began to repair itself as he walked backwards. Suddenly, the darkness around him swirls around Megatron. “What sorcery is this? I demand to know!” The darkness slowly climbs Megatron and envelops his face, blinding him. “This is the power of my mask. It seems that you do not have a power such as mine, which makes this simple.” Megatron stumbles around, looking for a weapon when his hands wrap around the Dark Star Saber. Slowly, he pulls it from the corpse of Starscream and holds the blade close to his face to remove the darkness. “You have immense power, but it is all over for you now. This is the weapon I forged from the arm of a Prime, and the foil to my archnemesis’ blade, the Star Saber.” During the time Megatron was explaining, Makuta had prepared himself for the attack. “NOW DIE!” Megatron dashed at Makuta before going to stab him. Makuta blocked the strike, at the cost of his staff. At this point, Makuta was done playing around and used his dissolve power to dissolve the Dark Star Saber. “What? How is this possible?” Makuta merely laughed at Megatron. “You do not seem to understand what exactly you are dealing with. Now it is time to end our little game.” Makuta grabbed Megatron by the head and slowly began to melt him. “NO! THIS SHOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED! I AM MEGATRON, LEADER OF THE DECEPTIC-” Makuta shattered Megatron’s remains into rubble. “And that is the end of that.” Makuta walked into the shadows, plotting his next move. Post-Analysis Alexander: That was beautiful. Really brought a tear to my eye. D1G1T: Let’s go over why Makuta won! Alexander: While Megatron had the superior arsenal and durability, his actual trump card wasn’t much use against Makuta’s cornucopia of powers. Makuta’s Dodge power easily counters his arm cannons, his Laser Vision counters the Gear Shredder and his choice of Shatter, Dissolve or Melt counters the Dark Star Saber. D1G1T: And while Megatron could’ve pummeled Makuta into dust, he’d have to get close to Makuta, which would’ve actually given Makuta the advantage! Alexander: I’ll explain what that means. If Megatron had just stayed at a distance, Melt and Shatter would’ve been rendered useless. But Megatron’s own arsenal does lack effective ranged weaponry. D1G1T: In the end, Megatron’s goal of defeating the Autobots was shattered. Alexander: Makuta Teridax wins. SUMMARY: Megatron: + Arsenal + Durability + Physical Power + Dark Star Saber was stronger than Staff of Darkness = Size - No way to counter Quick-Healing - Magical Power - Overconfidence - Speed Makuta Teridax: + Magical Power + Speed + Quick-Healing + Able to counter Dark Star Saber + Able to detect Megatron anywhere = Size - Overconfidence - Arsenal - Staff of Darkness was weaker than Dark Star Saber - Physical Power Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Bionicle Combatants Category:Transformers Combatants